kouki tossa
by blueflamefreak
Summary: Bryan:Ian: AU As they were once taught, you die for your friends and lovers, be damned the concequences.


**_Hey pplz! This is Stephs fic that she wrote when she was really very extremely tremendously bored during creative writing. Great subject. Write a lot of fanfics in it. But es, so she wrote this and didn't expect me to post it. But I did, so shes in a state of shock. Okay, this is a BryanxIan fic....personally I didn't expect that. Meh. This has.....an unusual ending._**

**_DISCLAIMER: god I hate these. Can this be the last time I say it? No? damn... I don't own beyblades. I probably never will own beyblades, but if I did I wud alter stuff._**

* * *

The boy started running, running for his life. Running through bush and scrub and trees. Above him, a winged creacher cackled madly, adding to the terror.

"Bryan! Bryan, you cannot hide!" the creature screeches after him.

"Run as far as you can! But keep running, I'll find you wherever you are!" it cackled again. Bryan was running out of breath, but the shelter was only about 20 meters away. He raced to it, and dove through the small entrance. He slammed it shut and heard the creature screech above in confusion and anger. Another boy moved from the shadows in to the light of the oil lamp. Bryan jumped.

"Hey, chill. Just me. I take it that it didn't go that well." The other boy scratched his head.

"Yeah, she didn't take it too well." Bryan replied, relaxing.

"Hey, Ian, next time, it's your turn." Bryan turned and grinned at Ian. Ian rolled his eyes and pretended to die of shock. Bryan smiled. _Why does he always make me laugh? _He wondered. Ian looked up from the floor, looking confused. _Why isn't he laughing? He usually does at this kind of stuff. _

Bryan knelt down to the floor.

"No offence, but it is kind of getting old. Real old. You've been trying to get me to laugh at this for the past two years. Give it a rest." Bryan stood up, and stretched on his bed.

"Did you get the sack of food?" Ian suddenly asked. Bryan groaned, how could have he forgotten it?

"I'll be back, don't die suddenly, ok?" He responded wearily. Ian nodded, got up, and started to yawn.

"Bye, I'll be back soon." Bryan kissed Ian's lips mid yawn, and started to head for the entrance. He stopped suddenly as Ian appeared in front of him, stopping him from going.

"You're going without a proper goodbye?" Ian asked, faking hurt. Bryan smiled, this always got him. They embraced, kissed and Bryan crawled outside, into the cool night air. He breathed in the sweet air, and set off stealthfully. Ian crawled back inside, and lay down on his bed, thinking back over the past few years that they had been there.

'If one of you die, the other must come back.', said the general. How could he? If only he could come back. He frowned. He could hear screeching sounds. That was unusual for this time at night. He ran for the entrance, opened it to see Bryan sprinting back, with a sack which was obviously slowing him down. Bryan, out of desperation, threw the sack, it landed at the entrance. Ian dragged it inside. He reappeared to see Bryan dodging the creachers attacks. The claws flashed again and again. But they all missed.

"Salima, let me to the shelter! Please!" Bryan yelled suddenly. He was exsausted.

"No chance, Bryan! You will die!" Salima screeched. She dove for the last time at Bryan, who was too slow to doge, and sent Ian a helpless look, and was gone. Salima snatched him up, broke him in half, and ate him in front of Ian. He screamed, in both pain, and anguish. He was crying, heart breaking, ran out to Salima, who promptly turned to stare at him.

"If you had to take Bryan, take me too!" He yelled at her. She merely smiled. Suddenly, through a red haze, he felt terrible pain. Then, black. He felt peaceful. Salima licked her lips, wondering why he gave himself up to her. She felt pain inside her stomach, then she exploded. _Well, of all the tricks, this one had to be the first._ she thought, before exploding, scattering her flesh and guts everywhere on the barren plain.

* * *

**_Wat did I tell ya? Weird ending hey? Meh. Review. Or die....ill set the ghost of tha dragon on ya! Flames welcome._**


End file.
